Everyone Has Scars
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: Skaia High School. A school where the rich and famous go to learn. Meet the Trolls. The Trolls are 12 people that come from the 12 famous families. They are also the smartest but that's not important. Follow this 12 students and learn more about there life. *People that are below 15! I think this is not meent for you.*
1. Prologue

**This is just a story I made because I have writers block. If you want me to continue tell me. (Humanstuck. OOC. and I'm not Hussie) I know bad intro but i didn't know how to start. I'm 12 so don't expect too much.**

You are now the substitute teacher. Your name is Maria Cross and you are a substitute teacher at the Skaia high school. Skaia high school is private high school where the wealthy and famous learn. Here there is no paparazzi, no special treatment and no people that will pretend to be your friend. You still don't understand what are you doing at this school. You walk down the halls to your first teaching class. Art. You get to the class and open the door. There are 12 students and all of them had already taken out there art utensils seem a little bit off. You also notice some are wearing something like sunglasses even though its raining. ''Hello students, as you notice I'm not your usual teacher. You shall know me as Ms. Cross and I'm here because Mr. Hussie has caught the flu.'' I finished saying and the atmosphere seemed to become lighter. ''Well lets take attendants. Aradia Megido?''

''Here.'' said a girl. The girl was sitting in her seat and it looked like she was mildly interested in what I was saying. She had long ambur hair and it looked like they would reach her waist if she stood up. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt. She had a red skirt that went a little bit above the knee and black boot's. Her eye color seemed to be brown and she had red mascara. There was also a golden necklace around her neck and golden bracelet around her wrist. She was wearing the most blankest expression I have ever seen.

''Equius Zahhak."

''Here.'' this was said by a boy. The boy was paying attention and he was also sweating a bit. He had mid back long black hair. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing dark blue trainers. His eyes were covered with black cracked glasses and he had a simple gold ring on his finger. The look on his face was a mix between a scowl, a glare and a worried expression.

''Eridan Ampora.''

''Here.'' this boy was just screaming hipster. He had black hair that was gelled up and it had a purple stroke in the middle. On his face was resting a pair of dark purple thick rimmed glasses and he had purplish eyes. He was wearing a vest with golden buttons and the vest had thin vertical white lines on it and under the vest he had a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little bit below the elbow. He was also wearing dark navy blue jeans. And he had a dark and light blue scarf around his neck. On his fingers were multiple gold rings. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead from how intense he was glaring at me.

''Feferi Peixes.''

''Here.'' this girl was a lot more happier than the rest of the class. She had long brown hair almost reached the floor so if she stood up I think it would reach her thigh. She had fuchsia colored glass rims and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a fuchsia tight fitting no-sleeved shirt and a tight fitting skirt that went a little bit above the knee. Most of the skirt was light blue but around the waist it was light green. She was wearing fuchsia slippers. She had a simple gold tiara around her head, multiple necklaces around her neck and multiple bracelets around her wrist. She had the biggest smile on her face, it almost split her face in two.

''Gamzee Makara.''

''Here.'' the person who replied seemed to be daydreaming. He had shoulder length messy jet black hair and his face was covered in face paint. Most of it was white but the mouth, eyes and some part of the cheek had gray. It reminded me of a clown. He had black eyes that seemed a little bit purple. He was wearing a black hoodie with the zipper opened half way, under the hoodie was a purple T-shirt. The hoodies sleeves were rolled up a little bit below the elbow and on the left arm was a tattoo of a capricorn and sea waves. He had black jeans and a gray belt. He was wearing purple and black converse. He also had four piercings. One on the end of the left eyebrow, one on the left side of the lip and an earring in each ear. He had multiple thin metal bracelets around his wrist and one rubber bracelet around his left wrist and he had colourful rubber rings around his fingers.

''Kanaya Maryam.''

''Here.'' this girl just screamed fashion queen.( **I don't know how to tell you. She looks something like this, art/HUMANSTUCK-KANAYA-DESIGN-2-312429794 **)

''Karkat Vantas.''

''Here.'' the boy who replied looked very grumpy. He had messy jet black that didn't go past his neck and red eyes. He was wearing a grayish black hoodie and black skinny jeans. He had candy red converse with white shoelaces. He was probably dressed the most simplest.

''Nepeta Leijon.''

''Here.'' this girl seemed very happy. She had blonde hair that didn't go past her shoulders and most of it was covered with a blue hat with cat ears. She was wearing a black T-shirt and over it a dark green coat with the sleeves being a little too long for her. She was also wearing dark blue jeans that seemed a little bit worn out and she was wearing dark green, almost black converse. She had the most greenest eyes I have ever seen and she wasn't wearing any jewellery.

''Sollux Captor.''

''Here.'' Boy, this boy seemed to look like a handful. He had black hair that just stood up at some places. He was wearing a hoodie. Each of the hoodies sleeves were in two different colors. The left one blue and the right one red. On each of the sleeves there was a golden Gemini sign on the upper arm. He was wearing gray pants and his shoes color didn't match. The left one was white but the right one was black. The weirdest thing about him was his glasses. They were oval blue and red glasses. The left side blue, right red.

''Tavros Nitram.''

''Here.'' poor boy seemed a little nervous. He had brown hair that was styled in to a mohawk. He had a green triangular scarf tied around his neck and he wore a white T-shirt with brown sleeves. He also wore blue jeans that have seen a fair share of their time. He had white and brown converse. He had brown eyes.

''Terezi Pyrope.''

''Here.'' this girl seemed just a little bit odd. She had red hair that swirled and stood out. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that hung on her shoulders and it had decorative red shirt straps that stopped it from slipping down even more. On the shirt there was a picture of a dragon. She was wearing gray leggings with red converse. Around her neck there was a teal strap that had a chain connected it, dangling from the chain there was a dragon ornament. Around her wrists there was teal bracelets. Two around the right wrist and one around the left wrist. She also had red 'anime' glasses and golden retriever by her side.

''Vriska Serket.''

''Here.'' She seemed just a little bit bored. She had long blond hair that would probably go past her back if she stood up. She was wearing a blue tank top with a dark blue spider in the upper middle part and a silver spiderweb starting at the spider and spreading out as it goes. Over the tank top she had a leather jacket and the collar had silver buttons and so did the jackets wrists. She was also wearing dark turquoise jeans with a black belt and black boots that went to mid-calf. They were closed using belts. She also had black rimmed glasses and dark turquoise eyes.

''Well, it seems like everybodys here. Then let's start the lesson. Mr. Hussie left me some notes and it says 'You have to draw a pigeon that was run over by a car.'" Some of them mumbled something under their breath while others just frowned. "Does everyone understand?" I asked the students just in case. "Yes, we understand." they replied sounding very displeased. "Okay, you may begin."

Ding-dong.

Most of them were good artists but some not so good. 'Oh yeah, before I forget, I should probably ask them before I forget.' ''Oh yeah. Class! Why did you all sound so displeased when I said what you have to draw?'' ''Well, Ms. Cross. Its because Mr. Hussie always makes us draw something dead.'' this was said by Kanaya. ''Oh, okay. You all can go to your next class.'' I can just tell that group of student is a handful.

**So how did I do for a 12 year old Latvian. Lets play a game! Go to google, type in 'human (inser troll name)' or 'humanstuck (insert troll name) and try to find the pictures I used as models**


	2. Official Chapter 1

**I liked the idea of my story so I decided to continue. I hope the prologue didn't seem too boring. So here is the official 1 chapter. Yeah, the prologue was meant to show you how they look and how good of a writer am I. And now, without further a do. The official first chapter.**

_Chapter One: Social Status._

Skaia High best school in the country. The school is meant for everyone but most of the students are famous or rich. Why, you ask? Because here you receive no special treatment and people like the paparazzi can't get in. Since there is no special treatment people get bullied for their social status. So if you're a commoner there is a big chance you'll get bullied. This also applies to the people have small companies that a lot of people don't know about.

The Trolls.

The schools 12 smartest students and by accident also come from the 12 most famous families.

I will now tell you the Families names, what are they famous for and the person from that family that is attending Skaia.

The Peixes. Many famous swimmers come from this family, own multiple aquariums around the world, do research on marine life, protect the marine life and they own the company Betty Crockers. Feferi Peixes is part of this family and she is attending Skaia. Feferi is a world famous athletic swimmer, a Junior marine scientist and like the rest of the 12 a skilled fighter.

The Ampora's. Like the Peixes they also own multiple aquariums. They own multiple fishing and hunting stores and they also manufacturer magician props. Eridan Ampora. He's a world famous magician, he's very good with a harpoon and like the other 12 he is also a skilled fighter.

The Makara's. They have the widest entertainment industry in the world and the widest selection of the things that entertain. From bars and pubs to singers and dancers and even circuses. They own some banks around the world and they also have a illegal side to the industry, things like drugs and prostitutes. The name of the industry. The Dark Cirkus. Gamzee Makara. He works at the Dark Cirkus as a everything. A singer, a dancer, an actor, a clown, a radio host and so much more. He is the boss of the illegal side and also a worker and like everyone else, a skilled fighter. He also has to take special medicine from one of the Ventas clinics because he has a mental illness that is a lot like schizophrenia.

The Zahhak's. This family had the best mechanics in the world. They had car repair shop, special parts for mechanisms, they made customs transportation vehicles and they had made the most advanced robots ever. Equius Zahhak. Equius is one of the best mechanics in the world and he has made multiple discoveries of how to make synthetic materials. He is also a bodybuilder even if it doesn't look like it. Of the 12 student he is the strongest fighter.

The Serket's. The family that runs the media world. The have news shows, magazines, gossip blogs, newspapers and so much more. They also have a few banks around the world and the most weirdest thing, they do science experiments on spiders and help them. Vriska Serket. She has multiple gossip blogs, she is a radio host and has her own news show that is popular around the world. Also a skilled fighter.

The Pyrope's. They have a lot to do with the law, since they enforced in every way possible. Lawyers, police, detectives, judges, FBI and so on. The disabled also can work here because they receive special training. Terezi Pyrope. The youngest known judge and police woman and also the first blind person to become a judge. She mostly relies on her sense of smell. She is normal fighter but she is a expert at wielding a sword or staff.

The Maryam's. One word, Fashion. Every fashion style. Clothes, plants, homes, animals, city festivals and so on. The make anything thats given to them amazing and beautiful. Everything. Even a leaf. They also help charity a lot. Kanaya Maryam. She is the Fashion Empres. Her designs are in displays all over the world. A lot of people look up to her because she is also very kind and she helps you if you need it. Also a skilled fighter.

The Leijon's. This family is a little bit of everything. World famous artists, athletes, hunters and pet shelters. They wanted to try everything so thats what they did. Nepeta Leijon. A girl that likes cats a lot, a world famous artist and an expert hunter. Some also say she is the fastest female in the world. She is a fighter that uses something like brass knuckles but they're more like cat claws.

The Ventas. This family is more about educating people. They own schools across the country and many clinics were they help mentally ill people and they have there own suicide and self-harm hotline. Karkat Ventas. He is a young doctor at one of the clinics and is also a doctor at a well known hospital. He is known to be rough around the edges but he is actually quite a sweetheart even if he doesn't show it.

The Captor's. This family should illegal but the government has them on their side. The Captor's are hackers and computer specialists. The can fix any computer and make any program they want and they are hackers that work for the government. Sollux Captor. Hacker and a genius. He figured out how to restore the ozone layer back to its former glory and so much more.

The Nitram's. They help a lot of animals. They have vets, zoos, animal sanctuaries, artificial forests and they have figured how to bring back extinct species. Tavros Nitram. He's a vet and guard at an animal sanctuary. Tavros has an uncanny ability to make animals listen to him and do his commands. He might seem like a normal person but in reality he lost his legs in an accident and now he uses prosthetics that were made by the Zahhak's.

The Megido's. Archaeologists. The have undug so many things that almost seem impossible. One day they found an ancient city that was buried for centuries. They also own many museums around the world and most of the things that are at those museums are theirs. Aradia Megido. Famous archaeologist, found a new species of dinosaur and unearth something that looks unearty.

It sound like they had everything handed to them on a golden platter but they have gone thru a lot to get to this point. They have a lot of their problems that they don't tell anyone. They keep dark dark secrets and they bottle up their sadness, anger and depression just to make other people happy. But we all know they won't be able to hide behind their masks. Because their glass masks and their is saying ''Glass breaks when too much pressure is applied.'' Lets see how much pressure can their glass masks withstand.

**So how was it? Terrible, Not bad? Yeah this took me a lot of time to write because I have the attention spanof an if you're writer and you like to listen to music. I suggest**'' **Music for Writing I The Phantom Music'' and ''****Music for Writing II Attack of the Music''. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
